A Night In Central Park
by Sunny Mistress
Summary: 9-year-old Donatello's family is getting on his nerves until he goes to the park one night... until he meets this girl. (PLZ Review, no flames) One-shot


_A Night In Central Park_

**A/N: This is my first story so don't be harsh. This is only one-shot and probably I would make a sequel to this one-shot. Please review and no flames!!**

**((Don's P.O.V))**

My name is Donatello, I am 9-years-old and I live with my brothers. I also lived with my father, Master Splinter. This is really hard to admit but… I am a little mutant turtle. You see… my brothers and I were mutated but something, which is really amazing. I am also smart; I love to read books (and sometimes the dictionary!) But now, I want some peace and quiet so I can study more. But my brothers were just annoying!!!

"Raph!!" My little brother Michelangelo yelled to my brother Raphael who was older than me. They were always fighting for something. "No way Mikey!! You had it for a long time so it's my turn." Raph snickered at him as they ran around the room chasing each other. They were fighting to see who gets the chocolate covered muffin. I sighed.

"Guys, I am trying to meditate so would you just be quiet!!!" My older brother Leonardo scolded at them. Raph decided to fight back, "Your not the boss of me… TEACHER'S PET!!!" Leo got an outrage, " Oh yeah, MR. HOTHEAD!!" Leo yelled at him and sticks his tongue out at him. Raph started getting mad and then… they started chasing each other while Mike was whining.

I couldn't take it anymore!!! My brothers are so annoying.

But then Master Splinter came and scolded, "My sons!!! Stop fighting!!! You are becoming animals!!!" Then they stopped and just blinked and then started fighting. I sighed, "They will never stop…" I murmured under my breath.

I didn't like it… I really couldn't take it…

So one night…

When everyone was asleep, I grabbed a coat from my hanger and sneaked to the topside quietly…

I walked along in the shadows, it was dark but a bright light shined and it was the full moon. It was very beautiful to be in the topside, but still I couldn't get my mind off about my family. They might worry about me.

So, I kept walking through alleys secretly, until a big figure blocked my way.

"Hey there little fella, want to fight?" he smirked at me. I didn't know complete ninjitsu yet. So, I ran. The punks kept on chasing me till I was in a park.

I was so tired and so scared… I didn't know what to do… I was lost…

I found a bench to sit on. I cried that whole night… I should have not sneak out at a time like this.

"Hello? Are you ok?" a little voice asked me.

I stopped crying and opened my eyes. It was a very pretty girl.

"No… I'm lost." I sniffed. She then smiled, the girl was about 8-years-old, and she had long brown hair up her waist. Her eyes were shining blue, her skin was so light and pure. She was wearing a white nightgown.

"Don't worry… your not alone." She said. "My name is Lita, I always go here when I feel alone. Do you too?" she asked.

"No, this is my first time…" I murmured.

"Then why are you here… crying?" she said with a worried face.

"Because… my family was getting on my nerves…" I said to her with tears.

"One more…" she said, I looked at her. "Why are you wearing a trench coat and a hat? Are you a detective or something?" she said.

"No, please don't be scared when I take it off, and it's not a costume. It's real!" I warned her. I took it off to see what I really look like, she didn't scream or ran. She just stood there looking at me. She then had a big smile.

"Y-You're a turtle?! Amazing!!" she shouted. I blushed, and said, "Yeah I am, how come you're here every night?" She then sighed, "My parents, well they are always out, and my brother who baby-sits me is alcoholic. That's why I always come here for fresh air."

I just sat there, feeling sorry for her family and also for Lita. Lita then smiled at me, "Do you want to play? I never even had friends…" she frowned. I then smiled, "Sure…"

We then decided to play tag and hide and seek until… we were tired and lay on the soft grass.

"Don…" Lita said. I stood up and looked at her, she was so beautiful. "Yeah??" I asked.

She stood up, "What is your dream or goal?" she asked and smiled.

"Well… for a nine-year-old, I don't know…" I said and giggled.

She smiled, "I always wanted to be a dancer or a singer. But it will never happen."

I frowned; I knew she couldn't since her family is very busy. "Well, when you hope a lot, it'll come true." I advised.

She looked at me with those shining blue eyes that make me happy. "You know Don, you are the greatest friend." She said giggled.

I blushed, "Thanks… you are the only human friend I have ever had for a turtle." I saw her blushed a bit too. Then I knew I couldn't stay long since I was tired…

"Lita…" I said, "I have to go, my family might worry about me."

Lita smiled, "We can always come here every night to play, I always do."

I held her hand and squeezed it tight, she laughed. I then said, "I will too…"

She then kissed me on the cheek, "Good-bye Don…"

I then left her, as I left the park… I no longer saw her. Then I went to the sewers, to the lair… I put my coat away quietly… I went back to bed and smiled…

"_That was A Night In Central Park…" _I said and drifted to sleep…

**A/N: Please review!!!**


End file.
